


GOSSIP

by StarWars1977



Category: Star Wars - The Original Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 22:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6169093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarWars1977/pseuds/StarWars1977
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation overhead between two Rebel techs in the Banquet Hall after the Awards ceremony on Yavin</p>
            </blockquote>





	GOSSIP

"Hi De'anne. Mind if I join you? The hall is getting full."

"Sure, I-la. I hate to eat alone and it seems everyone else wants a table closer to where THEY'RE seated."

"Isn't it great, though. The first true heroes of the Rebellion."

'Yeah, looks like we've made our presence known all through the galaxy now. It's a safe bet the Emperor won't take it kindly-- we're going to catch it hard in the months to come. I don't think the Commanders' will let us stay here on Yavin."

"I'm afraid you're right."

"Still, it's good to have heroes...even if they're not an official part of the Rebellion. Who would have thought the first would be a Tatooinn, a Corellian and a Wookiee"

"Look at the Princess. She's really enjoying the celebration."

"So are her rescuers."

"You mean Skywalker and Captain Solo?"

"Didn't you hear about the rescue?"

"You know information like that doesn't trickle down to us 'mere' processors."

"Well...Luke Skywalker and Captain Solo rescued the Princess from the Death Star just minutes before she was to be terminated."

"How did they EVER do that?"

"Disguised themselves as Stormtroopers and used the Wookiee as a mock prisoner."

"But how did they get her out?"

"Through the garbage chute."

"You're kidding our Princess in a GARBAGE DUMP?"

"That's what I heard. I also heard that Captain Solo has quite a temper and he and the Princess got into a fight over the rescue and his refusal to take orders from her."

"HE had the NERVE to cross Organa?"

"Sure did. And to my understanding, it wasn't just a one-time thing brought on by the stress of the situation. He's like that ALL the time."

"Princess Leia will never tolerate any disrespect."

"Won't she?" I heard he called her 'sweetheart' and 'your worshipfulness' and even threatened to kill her!"

"I don't believe that!"

"I wouldn't put it past him. He's a Corellian smuggler -- a pirate even...somebody said. I heard he deals with Jabba the Hutt. He's quite mercenary, too, he even demanded his money from the Rebellion for delivering them all here. Fifteen thousand! And Leia authorized the treasurer to give it to him."

"Maybe he threatened her again."

"He left after he got his reward, but came back just in time to clear Skywalker so he could destroy the Death Star."

"Skywalker...he's very different from Captain Solo."

"That's not so surprising. He's a Jedi apprentice. Obi Wan Kenobi was instructing him."

"How do you know all of this?"

"I have a very reliable source. That protocol droid they brought with them, the gold one, C3PO. He's VERY talkative and will tell you ANYTHING you want to know. He said the Captain and the Princess  
argued all the way here."

"She's one strong-willed lady, all right. Not many people would have the crust to talk back to her like that. She just might have met her match!"

"Oh, I don't know. If Captain Solo stays, and I think he will. I'd say HE'S the one who's met HIS match!!"


End file.
